As set out in the material incorporated by reference, the Applicant has developed ink jet printheads that can span a print medium and incorporate up to 84 000 nozzle assemblies.
These printheads includes a number of printhead chips. The printhead chips include micro-electromechanical components which physically act on ink to eject ink from the printhead chips. Such components are delicate and require careful handling to avoid damage.
Applicant has conceived a means for protecting such chips.